Wishing
by Takato Lover16
Summary: "So, who would win in a fight; a gecko, or a sea-lion?"


_Hello, there! :') _

_This is the fourth part of my '365 Project'! :') _

_The date is June 10__th__ 2011. _

_And today's song is: 'Friends, Aren't We?' by BONNIE PINK. _

_I hope you all enjoy this. :'):') _

(4) Wishing

"So, who would win a fight; a hamster, or a gerbil?"

We walked, lost, unseeing of the other around midnight, near an old, frighteningly horror movie looking sewage works. I'd attempted to ease my worried heart with a random question, to which, Matt giggled, and truly amused, yet not surprised at the out-of-nowhere-ness the thought was.

If it wasn't for my best friend being with me, I'd have already been running around aimlessly, panicking over every slightest noise and rustle of leaves, or squashed pebbles of snow.

"The gerbil, obviously" He then continued, in impressive detail, how the gerbil would easily win.

I really didn't care; to be honest, I'd even forgotten asking him, but just knowing he was willing to comfort me, made me feel instantly at ease.

"It looks like we have to go this way" I pointed toward an alley, shrouded with absolute black.

Matt seemed unnerved, and didn't mind showing his full vulnerability – a fact, I truly adored about our friendship. Him giving me courage by simply being beside, I plucked away all my own fears, and took him by the hand; my turn to comfort the other – pulling him through the ivory leaves and slight thistles.

When we first met, I never believed we'd be the closest of friends; I'd said a rude comment about his brother, and he had punched me. But, after an apology and Matt feeling really bad about the whole thing, we became friends.

How we became this close, however, is a complete mystery; to either of us – our joyous, unsolved mystery.

A petrol station in the closeness shining like an oasis in the desert, we became a run; Matt's shoes long off caused by burning blisters. The electrical ping of the door splashed into the seriousness the shop held, and we skipped straight toward an overflowing freezer.

Icicles complained of the unexplainable opening as we, faces dabbed with dry dirt, and Matt's bare feet inaudible on the shop floor. Unable to keep my amusement to myself any longer, I collapsed onto Matt; clutching my tensed stomach – my lungs begging humour for air.

That night, two brightly red objects were seen moving down the pavement at, well…. Quite a slow speed, actually. Our ice pops in the peak of winter strung us a few strange looks from the nature surrounding us, but we just grinned at our silliness.

Finishing our crusade off, feeling like Tomb Raider and Indiana Jones combined, we laughed and carved our names on a usually overlooked tree; it was spiralled vertical, with long, thin twigs and short, thick branches.

"Then, when we can drive; we'll drive around the country" I'd suggested enthusiastically, wonderfully happy as Matt's face lit up.

We stayed up late that night; reminiscing over old times and laughing, just happy to have each other. We stared, fascinated; making stories about the night, and all the questions shadows in its darkness, and the moon's aid never faltering.

Watching movies we'd seen millions of times before, we still laughed at the funny bits; miles in advance and preparation.

I'll always remember those random times of eating prawn crackers in the bath, attempting to pick the lock of my own house, and sleeping on the trampoline. You'd never dare go on that rollercoaster, but once on, you ended up dragging me on time and time again.

Just catching buses all day, or just a walk, was enough when with him. We'd just talk for hours on end; about stupid things, about irrelevant nonsense…

Oh, how I miss those childish times.

Then, you found someone, a partner; I guess someone who gave you something I couldn't. We got older then, I knew it was coming; like a father having to accept his daughter's life of marriage of child-bearing, and of moving out into the world.

"So, who would win in a fight; a gecko, or a sea-lion?" A serious look and I feel pathetic.

"Hey, there's where we wrote our names" Falling back into those long passed times, I shouted with glee.

Trotting over, I knelt beside the log and wiped away some stray moss and greenery, and revealed our legacy. Time and wood hadn't been kind to our invasion – bark and hours plastered slightly over our engraftation.

"…Yeah" You just stood there, eyes averted – texting her.

Morning took away the fascination.

The bus ride back was tiresome; you sat completely still – listening to your iPod; love songs engrossing your mind with thoughts of your girlfriend.

He never even laughs a little anymore; to make me at least think I'm funny.

I'm not bitter or jealous; I just thought that when I had to lose Matt, it'd be for someone who truly deserved him.

He was only using me today – to make her jealous.

"Remember when we said we'd drive around the country? How stupid were we?"

I agreed, avoiding the need to cry.

I'd skip every single day of life to come, for one precious hour of how we used to be. We always said nothing could separate us.

I miss our old, school days.


End file.
